The Chronicles of Dr Aurora Noreen Alice
by TooBadItsFiction
Summary: A young psychoanalyst comes to Arkham Asylum to find work, little does she know not everything isn't as it seems. Everyone has secrets and skeletons in their closet, everyone will do anything to keep them.
1. Chapter 1

**AHEM. I just wanted to say THANKYOU SO MUCH for my one review on my preview. **_(Thanks FeatherHeart001 :D)_

**If you were wondering.. this is what My Character looks like, then ask me and I'll send you the link.  
><strong>

TWO YEARS EARLIER (from the prologue )

Chapter 1 – Let's start at the very begging (it's a very good place to start…..)

She had been searching for a job for days, (five days in fact) until that fifth day she finally found it as a psychoanalyst/ psychologist at the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane.

Aurora didn't have any desire to work with the mentally ill till; she read more about the dark history surrounding the asylum. So she set up an interview and was patiently waiting in her suite when, she got a call from a secretary telling her that all she had to do was show up that day at 2'o'clock.

The young doctor wondered what her new job would be like; she didn't like to be a 'newbie'.

Dr. Alice had been used to being treated different all her life. First of all her full name was Aurora Noreen Alice. If the references to "Alice in Wonderland" weren't enough, the comments about how her name sounded like the Northern Lights were unbearable.

She was usually the outcast who, -despite her gorgeous looks- spent most of high school career being "that hot chick who, has freaky eyes but, the football-" (also known as "soccer") " -captain is dating her." She didn't think there was anything wrong with naturally having different colored eyes {one sea foam green eye, and one pale periwinkle eye}, and (as the preppy girls would say) being a "_plastic surgery virgin_".

She also naturally had ultra light blonde hair and a _high_ metabolism, making people think that she was fake and idiotic, and she was _neither._

Her parents: Caroll & Lewis Alice were emotionally detached from their _children_. The only thing they did to make contact with her was patting her head, sighing at her appearance, or harsh whispers like: "Honey, I'm on the phone!" or "why don't you go and play with the butler?" Although her life seemed so _happy _and _warm, _there were many secrets and skeletons in their closet that Aurora didn't know of.

March & Madigan were the _biggest_ of their secrets.

March & Madigan Alice were Aurora's _half _siblings, they were born out of wedlock when her mother had an affair with Lewis's _brother._ Aurora's broke uncle agreed to keep it a secret until, Caroll found out she was pregnant with _twins_. Then, came the truth, and the payoffs, they payed the hired help and Lewis's brother_ handsomely_ for their silence then, when the twins were born, the Alice's sent them to the nearest orphanage with out as much as a note. Three years later Aurora was born but, they_ kept_ her.

March & Madigan were _never_ adopted but, they grew up to be very wealthy, and to the Alice's dismay, they found their birth parents. With out hesitation the twins made the rashest decision they could make, they released the scandal to the press.

Caroll and Lewis were devastated, when Alice moved away at 19 they decided to escape from the humiliation and go to Africa on a safari, where they got lost on a boat and were mauled to death by hippos. The twins were quite pleased with their progress. They also had an irrepressible hate and loathing towards the favorite child Aurora Noreen.

Little did she know she would soon meet them.


	2. Chapter II

Pfft. I need caffeine. I stayed up till 11 last night watching the new Muppets… did I mention I hate Thanksgiving? Anyway…. Heres another chapter for you FeatherHeart001 I thought I was too lazy to do this, but apparently I'm not!

I do way to much work to be qualified as a normal 16 yr old XD

**PLEASE READ ALL OF IT AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter II: "If you're so smart, why do you have a job?"**

Aurora revved her silver Ducati up to the front gate. She was extremely nervy and couldn't focus. Minuscule beads of sweat formed on her brow, her hands shook violently as she pressed the green button on the gate button pad. Then she cleared her throat and spoke her name as clearly as she could.

"Dr. Aurora Noreen Alice, I'm here for my interview."

The machine's green light flickered on.

"Welcome Dr. Alice, we've been expecting you."

She took three deep breaths and calmed herself as the gate door creaked open slowly and she drove through.

In her eyes Asylum was enormous and beautiful, everything was just as she imagined, and it seemed to draw her in closer and closer. The yard was large with freshly mowed grass, and a dozen watch towers, guard stations, and a gigantic greenhouse known as the "Botanical Gardens". The Asylum branched off into 6 separate buildings; Intensive Treatment, Penitentiary, Hospital, Botanical Gardens, and The Arkham Mansion. The island itself where Arkham was located was gated into four areas; Arkham North, East, West, and South.

As she parked her ducati and walked in the building, the thin blonde doctor noticed a few interesting things; the interior of Arkham was very clean. For every cell there was a shiny bulletproof glass door to confine the patients, a metal food slot, white painted wood shelves and nice looking beds and bunks. (All of this courtesy of the Wayne Foundation)

She approached a secretary office on her right. A woman with black rimmed, oval shaped, glasses, frizzy, brown, curls, and too dark lipstick waved her over to her desk.

"Are you the 'Dr. Alice' to come about…" she glanced at her plastic black watch then said, "…now?"

It took Dr. Alice a few moments to figure out what the secretary said because of her very thick accent and bad English.

"Oh! Yes that's me." Aurora attempted a smile but she glanced around at all the guards at only could muster a grimace, as she bit her lip.

The security guard cleared her throat, picked up the phone, and dialed the number two.

"It's Cindy, Mr. Arkham, a 'Dr. Aurora Noreen Alice' here for her interview. Um yes, right away sir, bye."

She motioned for two guards to direct the young doctor. "Room B09" she said handing the guards a key. Aurora started to walk down the hall, examining her surrounding. She glanced at the guards once more.

"I'm sure I'll be alright gentlemen." She said coolly.

"You haven't been here before have you?" One of the guards chuckled.

"No. This is my first time….why, what's the problem?" she said, speaking in a worried tone.

"No problem, it's just… it aint as safe as ya think." The other guard said.

They arrived at a grey door and continued through two security checks then, arrived in a tan colored, interrogation room. In the room was a plain metal table and two plain metal chairs. She sat herself in the empty one. In the other chair was the director of security Aaron Cash, a tall, burly, African American man. He stared at her up and down as if making some unseen judgment in his mind then, he simply stated.

"Good Afternoon, Dr. Alice."


	3. Chapter 3

ARKHAM ASYLUM

**Thanks for the inspiration guys! I wrote these chapters in October, so I'm trying to get to the part where it's Christmas in the story, and the Christmas season in realife so, PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!**

**Jonathan Crane's point of view:**

Behind the one way glass, a young, important, psychologist, named Professor Jonathan Crane was observing the hopeful, young, woman in the other room. He had been watching her closely and was deep though when, the head of security walked back into the room just as Mr. Arkham was walking out.

"Well what do ya think?" Aaron Cash asked, scattering the professor's thoughts.

Crane turned to the burly, black, man and blinked curiously. "I'm not sure I understand your queery."

"Huh?"

"Your question." Crane replied curtly. _Stupid oaf._

"Oh. What part don't ya get?"

"What do I think of what? What do I think about her skills? Do I think she's qualified to work here? What do I think of her appearance?" at this time the steel eyed doctor turned back to look at Aurora. _She looks overdressed…but in an attractive way. _

Crane continued, "She appears perfectly sane." _But behavior can prove different.._ "She does not show her nervousness, however, she was very _frightened_ and nervous when she first walked in but, not she seems calm and confident."

"She looks a little like that nut job, Quinn that we hired a few months ago." Cash chuckled nervously; he was obviously uncomfortable being around the spindly doctor

Jonathan noticed that she was very witty, clever, and had a talent for acting. He stared at her because, she could not see him, and quietly he said

"_Let's find out what makes you shriek, shall we?_

**Aurora Alice's point of view:**

The interview had taken about an hour due to a few complications such as; a patient from Intensive Treatment had knocked a guard out with his lunch tray the, stole his keys. This wouldn't have been so diasterous if it weren't for the fact that, that patent was The Joker. During that time Mr. Arkham turned his full attention to catching the escapee. Professor Crane had taken advantage of the situation and asked if he could test the doctor in his own way. The overseer had no choice but to oblige.

Crane was trilled from this opportunity and motioned for Dr. Alice to follow him.

"Not much further," he added.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

A gleeful grin formed on his face, "You'll see soon enough."


End file.
